Trial and Error
by Ayame Nakagowa
Summary: Maria is a new student at Gauken High. She doesn't believe she'll amount to anything there. But, all that soon changes once she meets potential suitors. And Lovino's foulmouthed sister. Not a yuri, rated M for a reason. Contain's Fems and OCs.


Chapter 1: It's Only the Beggining, Querida

Arriving at the pearly gates of World Academy, Maria sighed. Being a _**scholarship**_ student, she'd probably be shunned by the rich kids. A scenario ran through her head:

_Arriving into first period in regular clothes meant that she couldn't even afford the standard uniform, so that would be a dead set off. _

_As soon as she would sit down, all the other students around her would scoot away and make disgusted faces, while the other students that sat far from her would giggle and call her offensive names. After the bell rang, she'd probably be shoved out of the way, because she was a 'commener'. She would sit alone at lunch, and her roommate would demand the office for a roommate that was of decent birth; not a commener. _

She approached the administration office and entered once she reached the door. Walking up to the secretary, she asked for her schedule and room key.

"Name?,"the lady simply asked as she searched through a stack of papers.

"Maria Rivera.," Maria replied, growing uncomfortable at the secretary's grouchiness.

The lady begrudgingly handed her a peice of paper and brass key then began to continue typing on her computer. Maria walked out of the administration office and studied her schedule. She had all honors classes, after all it was honors classes that got her the scholarship in the first place. She went into her dorm's lobby to collect her luggage, but once she did, she bumped into a young man and dropped all of her heavy belongings.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry.,"she apologized, grabbing her suitcases and hoisting them onto her shoulder so that they wouldn't tire her arms.

"Nope, it was all me, allow me to help you with that heavy luggage.," said the other student, flashing her a dashing smile.

"No, it's alright, I've got it.," she replied, struggling to heave the luggage upstairs.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"You obviously need help.," he said, grabbing the heaviest suitcase and holding it up the stairs with ease.

She rolled her eyes and dragged her belongings upstairs, this time she didn't struggle as much.

"What room is yours?," he asked.

"Five hundred and twelve.," she replied, setting her suitcases in front of the door to her dorm.

He set the suitcases down as well and waited for her to open the door. She took out her key from her pocket and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, she gawked at her surroundings in awe. Her dorm was huge, probably because she had two other roommates. It contained a small kitchen, three seperate bedrooms, and a small living room.

"Wow...," she said breathlessly.

Her house was nothing compared to this small room- no scratch that, it was the size of a large apartment. Sure, her home was spacious and tidy, due to having so many siblings, but it was no where near as luxorious or fancy.

"You seem impressed by such a basic dorm.," scoffed the blonde man, stepping next to her.

"I'm not used to this type of luxery.," she replied, her eyes fixed on the view the large window in the living room supplied.

"Not used to this type of- Oh! You must be the new scholarship student!," he exclaimed.

She felt a blush creep up on her tanned cheeks. Not because she was embarrassed, but because she was angry. Pushing all her suitcases inside, she then turned to the man and ushered him out of her dorm.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. uh... thanks for helping me carry my luggage.," she hastily said, closing the door once he was out.

"My name's Arthur Kirkland!," he cried before she slammed the door in his face.

She sighed and went to work. She picked the smallest bedroom as her own and began unpacking all her things. She put all her delicates and undershirts in one drawer of the dresser she was provided with and her folded pants in another. Lastly, she hung up all her jackets and shirts in the small walk in closet that she found much too big for her small collection of conservative and practical tops. She collasped on her bed, and sighed again. This was going to be a long school year for her. She was about to take a nap, when suddenly, she heard the front door open and close. She slowly got up from her bed and tip toed to her door and opened it just a crack to peek through. She saw a tall and tan young man walk through the hallway and into the living room, hoisting his things on his broad shoulders.

"Anybody here?," he called out dropping his things to the floor.

She blushed at how handsome he was, she managed to catch a glance at his face, and he had those emerald eyes she longed to have herself. But, she was embarrased at her homely clothing and decided not to reply to him. She went back inside into her room and locked the door as silently as she could. She climbed onto her bed and took her long awaited nap, sleeping silently and peacefully, the blush imprinted on her lovely face. About half an hour passed before she heard a heavy fist knock on her door. She got up and rubbed her eyes and walked slowly to the door. She blushed as she opened it, revealing the tanned, green eyed man.


End file.
